Their Reunion
by SongOfBlazingFire
Summary: An elderly Phoenix decides to pay a visit to his old friend, Maya.


**Well, I decided to try a fanfic between Phoenix and Maya. If you see something wrong, please tell me nicely : ) Be prepared is all I can say for this story. I'm pretty sure this is my third story for this site…I've seemed to have lost count already : (  
**

The steep steps of the building almost seemed too much for the old man. He would sometimes grit his teeth and reach his arm around to touch his back. His brown cane would shake so much in his aging hands that he had a difficult time managing to keep it stable. A middle-aged woman with brown hair followed him up the steps and made sure that he didn't fall.

"When did she…?" The old man could hardly manage to speak as his voice was weak with age.

"A few years ago," the woman replied. "She…is beginning to ask where you are."

"She is? I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner. The hospital seemed worried about my health and wouldn't let me out."

"I understand. I don't think she bears you any ill will."

The man, however, knew that the woman following him did. He could tell it in her voice. She had wanted them to be together when she was a girl of only eight. The way she'd blush when she said "special someone" was still replaying over and over in his mind.

The last time the three of them were together was after he just proved his innocence in that trial. He met them about a week later for a celebratory lunch which consisted of ramen. It was actually hosted at his house instead of out at a restaurant.

Both of them were uneasy that day. It seemed that they didn't know the words to say to each other. The right words, that is.

It seemed she had desperately wanted to say something; but she held it in in the form of a secret smile. It seemed he had made a secret wish come true, but failed to make another one do the same. He regretted it.

They moved along past a few buildings and he began to wonder which one was hers. He would make things right today. He would make everything better.

When they passed all the buildings, he started to wonder where exactly they were going. He raised an eyebrow as they made their way under a gate…and into a graveyard. He stopped and turned around.

"What's going on, Pearl?"

She looked solemn. "Well, you said you wanted to see her. I'm doing the best that I can. She passed away a few years ago due to an illness."

He finally realized just what had happened. He had come too late. However, he still wanted to say what he wanted to hopefully make everything better…or at least, get some closure.

He began to walk and Pearl took that as a sign that he hadn't changed his mind so she followed. She passed him to show him where her cousin had been buried. She hoped that this realization hadn't made him too upset.

They finally reached her grave. The man, Phoenix Wright, read the carving on the gravestone to himself.

Maya Fey

May You Rest in Peace

He noticed someone had messed up on the dates; but then he noticed that the gravestone wasn't professionally made. That explains it, he said to himself.

"Pearl?" he asked as he handed her some money. "Could you get me some flowers?"

She nodded and started toward the village, leaving Phoenix to say his last goodbyes.

"Maya," he started. "I know it is late and I know you wanted me to say this for a very long time. I saw the look in your eyes and your smile at our last meeting and it finally hit me. I hope you can forgive me for being so late."

He kneeled down, ignoring his aching joints complaining to his actions. He placed his hand on the gravestone and whispered something to it.

Pearl hurried back to the graveyard as fast as she could with flowers in hand.

When she got there, she dropped them to the ground and stared at the sight before her.

Phoenix was leaning against the gravestone with a smile on his face. Pearl knew that he has passed on and she began sobbing softly as she placed the flowers on the grave. She then rubbed her hand against her crying eyes and managed a smile.

"You two look so happy together."

**I hope I don't get flamed for making it sad : ( I apologize if you don't like the ending but I thought it would be an interesting thing to write about. I hope you liked it : )**


End file.
